Demon Slayer: The Series
by Mew31
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Sonic/Elder Scrolls 3: Morrowind story. A girl from a strange land has come to Domino, but why? And how? rated pg-13 for language, and vilonce in the future. Pairings, Yugi/OC


Mew3: Hey! Been awhile since I posted. This is a 3-way mix, Yu-Gi- Oh!/Sonic/Elder Scrolls 3:Morrowind.  
  
Demon Slayer  
  
Roars filled the air, one lone girl atop a fire red horse battled with wild gnars, alit, and many others monsters that had swarmed around her. As she bravely fought off her attackers with her long sword, it shimmered as magic coursed thro it. Her deadly long viper blade poisoned her enemies on contact. The earth split open, a portal opened, and the warrior was sucked in, horse, armor, sword, and all.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi Muto and his friends where peacefully walking home from school. It was the last day of school, summer had just started, and today was a particuly beautiful day. The Sun glowed with a warm and welcome light, inviting everyone to play under its watchful rays. The birds sang their hearts out for the pure joy of simply being alive to see this lovely day. The 4 friends laughed and joked. However, the peace and joy of the day was slaughtered as the ground split open, a few cars and people where sucked in. A loud whinny filled the air and a huge horse jumped up from the ground, thunder crashing as it landed, it's silver hooves cracking the pavement.  
  
Joey and Tristan's jaws dropped. The girl was of a slender figure; blonde hair flowed down to her waist. She wore armor of medium weight made of raw ebony. It was full body from her boots, leg armors, chest armors, gauntlets and shoulder armors, to the large tower shield that hung on her left arm. Her eyes where of a teal color, cold yet caring at the same time. She was young though, couldn't be older then 14.  
Her horse was equally beautiful. The great stallion's pelt was fire red, tented with orange and yellow. His eyes where an icy blue, and his mane and tail bore the colors of a sunrise. He wore silver armor on his back, along with a leather saddle. He also wore a bridle/horned facemask.  
The girl looked around franticly, on hand held a long shimmering sword at the read, while the other tried to stead her panicked horse. "What the hell? Where in Blizzard's name am I?" She spotted Yugi and his friends, pointing her sword at them. "What place is this?" Yugi gulped and stepped forward. "This is Domino City, may I ask what you're name is?" The girl nodded. "My name is Neon Halo. Who are you? And am I among friends?" Yugi smiles kindly at the girl and nodded. "Yes, you are among friends, Neon. It's nice to meet you. I am Yugi Muto. These are my friends. Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor." Neon smiled. "It is a pleaser to meet all of you. If you don't mind, you seem to know this world a bit more then I. Would be kind enough to lead somewhere that I can stay till I can figure out away to go home?" "Sure, you can stay with me and my grandpa." Yugi offered, blushing slightly. Neon smiled. "I would be very grateful." Yugi nodded and he and his friends led Neon to the Game Shop.  
  
Tea found walking with Neon to be quite uncomfortable, not only did it seem that she and Yugi where hit it off right off the bat, but people kept looking at them, wispering, and pointing. She was quite grateful when they finally got to the Game Shop.  
  
"Well, hello there everyone!" Mr. Muto greeted warmly, somehow oblivious to the great ruby stallion that had come in with them. 'Hello Mr. Muto's where said by Tea Tristan and Joey as the all went up stairs. Yugi stopped only to introduce his grandfather to Neon. "Grandpa, this is Neon, she'll be staying with us till she can go home, and I hope that's ok." "Uh, I suppose it's ok." Neon smiled and waved. "Hello sir," she turned to her horse. "Come on Blight." That's when Mr. Muto jumped as Neon when upstairs, and the large stallion walked past him, following his rider. Blight nickered a hello before going upstairs with Yugi and Neon. "Wha!? Hey, what a minute! I can't have a horse in the house!" Mr. Muto protested, running after them. "Don't worry sir, he's house broken." Then cute little meeping noises where heard.. Heh, what had Yugi just invited into his home? Find out next time, on Demon Slayer.  
  
DragonChaos: Well, what do ya think? Might be awhile till I get the next chapter up tho.. Yugi: Did you change your name? DragonChaos: Yep, sick of people thinking I was a pokemon. I'm a dragon peoples! Yugi: Anyway.. Read and Review! DragonChaos: Please?! 


End file.
